Arganisus
NOTE: UNDER HEAVY CONSTRUCTION Prince Arganisus Aldrosn II is the ex-Emperor of the long-gone Aldrosn Empire, as well as the husband of Khione Nocte. Arganisus' most notable accomplishment the defense of the Kingdom of Lumbridge against the forces Russia, as well as orchestrating and commanding the offensive on Draynor Manor later that evening. Biography and History Born to a single, elven mother in a small Falador home, he was raised by a minor noble of his father's, back during the golden days of the ancient and small Aldrosn Empire. After the untimely death of his mother to unknown causes, Arganisus was forced to roam the streets with little to no guidance, only surviving on the generosity of others and a growing affinity for pickpocketing. He would spend most of the time in the pub, getting to know the populace, dodging fights and learning the ways of the world. He often struggled relating to local populace, and often struggled with his identity, not knowing that he was different from humans in heritage, as his mother had sheltered him from such things. In the meantime, he made countless friends amongst the local Faladorian populace, and was able to keep himself alive simply on a combination of cunning and dumb luck. Regardless, after many years, his father's old friend made his presence known to Arganisus at the age of 47, revealing a trove of gold and wealth, a collection family heirlooms, as well as a massive palace to house his inheritance. The Aldrosn Empire Upon inheriting his father's old possessions, he also inherited his father's lust for power. Still young for someone of his heritage, and in a state of mid-adolescence, he began a long struggle to make the Aldrosn Empire the most feared among the land. The initial steps began with the conquest of Port Sarim, which cemented a firm hold on Gielinor. However, the Empire had difficulty recruiting soldiers and companions to fight, and often suffered due to Arganisus' delusions of grandeur. He sought to take over, he sought to build an empire to rival that of Russia, or other local Kingdoms of the time. This angered most loyal noble, a Fyrenz, who then led his own army against Arganisus in an act of betrayal. The coup, however, was unsuccessful, as ultimately both armies were split apart and fragmented. This left the Aldrosn Empire in a state of disaster, and as rubble was being cleaned in Port Sarim by locals, Arganisus set off to exact revenge on his old friend. In a deadly faceoff on the shores of Catherby, he and what remained of his forces cornered his old noble, who revealed himself to be a shape shifter. However, when he tried to change forms, he failed, as his armor was too constricting. As a result, Arganisus was able to behead him and dispose of his body into the salty seas. His skull remains buried in Argan's palace to this day. That signaled the untimely end to the Aldrosn Empire. Return to Falador Friendless and armyless, Arganisus made his return to Falador, purchasing a small home, as he had not the manpower to support staffing his palace. It is during this period that he began to refine his skills with water magics and the blade, as well as many experiments with runes, herbology and the sciences. While many of his experiments amounted to nothing, he did learn of the extreme health benefits of an overload potion, which became a lifesaver for himself more than once during this time, as heavy drinking and frequent fights were common during this period of time in Falador. A Quiet Affair While within the city walls, Arganisus came into contact with many of the opposite sex, and had frequent encounters with them at late hours of the night. One particular relationship stuck with Arganisus, a young woman by the name of Rachelle narrowly escaped an assassin who had decided to use her as target practice. Upon beheading her persuer in a brave display, the two began seeing each other, and soon enough the pair lived together for two months before she revealed that she was terminally ill and would not survive for much more than a month. The last month they spent together was one of the best of Arganisus' life, and despite all his best efforts he was unable to save her. She was buried with one of the four Aldrosn gems - the Aldrosn Ruby. Identity and Struggle It is during this period that Arganisus learned of many of the trials facing elves outside of Tirannwn. They were frequently the victims of relentless prejuduce and persecution at the hands of the native Faladorians. However, him being of Falador himself, struggled with the concept, as many did not grasp the concept of his heritage. It is during this time that he abandoned much of his compassion for others, and frequently struggled with suicidal tendencies, including multiple attempts on his own life through either drowning or binge drinking. It is during this time that Arganisus met a fellow elf in the pub, a theif by the name of Ailaden. Over drinks they discussed the fate of their peoples in Falador, and it is through Ailaden that he would meet his lover Khione Trian, and begin his many discussions with her. Relationship With Khione Trian The pair began talking not long before Ailaden's departure, and very soon they developed a very fruitful relationship. They would frequently discuss politics and their pasts with each other on the shores of the moat surrounding the White Knights' Castle. On more than one occassion, they would sneak past the knights and take refuge atop the Castle's westernmost tower, where jokes and laughs would be shared, as well as Argan's frequent demonstrations of affinity with water, including jumping off the tower, only to splash out of the moat, unharmed, if not moderately moist. Eventually, Arganisus revealed his heritage and past to Khione, who recieved the information laxedly, respecting Argan as a person, rather than an elf or prince. This suited them both very well, and after a deadly conflict within the castle itself, the two finally began to see each other romantically. It was not long before they got married, and Arganisus gifted the Aldrosn Emerald to his bethrothed wife. It is during this time that they lived happily, seeing each other sparingly, as they were both politically involved with numerous other groups, including that of Russia and Ardougne, as well as that of Varrock and Lumbridge. They also had many children, Aealrin, Anthony, Jeremy and Dorian, and Sylene. Russia's Growing Power As Russia's influence grew in the West, the other Kingdoms in the east grew weary. The Longclaws and another minor assasin family had established footholds in eastern Gielinor, and word soon reached Arganisus of a planned invasion of one of the last free territories, the Kingdom of Lumbridge. Through his informant, he quickly gathered information on the attack, and immediately went to Lumbridge, where he warned the Queen of the coming army. Upon hearing this news, her generals were summoned and a distress call was sent out to all of Gielinor, and soon enough a massive army had amassed in Lumbridge to suppliment the local militia. However, no army never came. Upon hearing the news, the army was disbanded and the invasion of Lumbridge was called off. This left nearly a hundred soldiers remaining at Lumbridge, expecting a final stand against Russia's empire. Draynor Offensive and Tipping Point With a massive army at their disposal, the local generals and Arganisus decided the best course of action would be to mount an offensive against Russia's influence, while they still had the available manpower. One of his satellite groups, the Nourom family that held ownership of Draynor Manor. Storming through the front doors, the home was invaded under cover of darkness, and its inhabitants engaged in combat. It is believed that a stray fire spell is what started a blaze within the Manor, taking the manor down and whatever remained in it, too. Eventually, the manor was rebuilt. This was the first major offensive against Russia's colonial power, and while it did not put a stop to many of Russia's victories, it was the first major slap in the face to his power. Around the land, more resistance groups began to crop up, and eventually Russia fled Gielinor for good. Arganisus' Final Days With Khione, Exodus, and Return(s) Arganisus often struggled to see Khione, as other engagements often made their marriage difficult. She was also raising his children while juggling political and family affairs. However, they still managed to see each other regularly, and lived a happy lifestyle together. Exodus One day, though, an accident caused Arganisus to trip and fall, landing on an armful of teleoportation tablets, crushing the lot and throwing the often unstable magics awry, slamming him into a dimensional midrush that sent him reeling through space and time for decades on end. It is during this time that he was unable to witness the aging of his children, and as he had not even said a goodbye or provided any explination for his disappearance, he had completely alienated himself from his family, including his beloved wife. While he was gone, however, he would recieve moments of dimensional clarity, allowing him the ability to move freely and talk with others as he deemed fit. It is during this time that he met many strangers on other lands, and assisted them in their plentiful and righteous conflicts. However, he also continued to age, without his family. The First Return Arganisus' first return came when the magical energy temporarily stabilized upon entry to Varrock. He was able to speak and interact as he once was, though, unknown to him, this would be short-lived. Even so, his first return was a torturous affair, as he was confronted by Khione and begged profusely for their life to return to the way it was. With much violence and tears, she reluctantly agreed, and they spent nearly a month together before Arganisus was dragged into the abyss again, forcing him to abandon his beloved. The Second Return The second prolonged return was the most bloody, as it saw his imprisonment beneath the Tree Knome Villiage, him only being freed by the naive genrosity of one of Khione's plentiful children. This also coincided with the invention of Aealrin's battlesuit, which, after much development, was eventually discarded, though his plans for the machine remain in his posession. The Third and Final Return Arganisus had been to many dimensions, fought beasts the Void Knights refferred to as "pests," and even liberated a small city from an oppressive tyrant. All of this while caught in the dimensional midrush. Eventually though, as the energy of the teleportation tablets faded, he was brought back into Gielinor, and balance was restored. Present Day Arganisus lives quietly in his home in Falador, and on occassion visits his family's palace, which has decayed over time due to the lack of maintnance. He frequents the Falador pub, unaware of his son's involvment with the Void Knights, and is quite generous with his spending, often treating the pubgoers to drinks of their choice, on his dwindling fortune. Appearance Arganisus stands a bit over two metres tall, and has dark brown hair, though it has shown signs of lightening lately, as an ancient family curse slowly begins to dwindle. He is thinly built, but has no shortage of muscle, and as a result has an extremely quick reaction time, though his size often puts limitations on his ability. He has even considered taking potions to shorten himself, though he has often been stopped by his knowledge of those who have known him in the past. He often can be seen with a diamond amulet around his neck, and almost always wears his cloak, concealing his sidebag and upper face, as well as his ears. Category:Characters Category:Elf Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Misthalin